


My heart feels weird when you aren’t near me.

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I was bored when I came up with it, Sibling Incest, Yes they are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: Jalter is a smart kid, she also has the hots for her twinsister. Gil is a bro who uses too much axe. Jeanne is cute and caring. How does this work I honestly don't know. I am writing this with no plan so most of the time it is just sporadic goodness.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. CH1- Wait… a second one?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I am slapping this in a modern AU, where Jalter is a surprise second child (twin). Which will explain her edgy persona and dislike for the rules. Also this will be a rather long story so buckle up for feelings, sads, happies, laughter (Because of two arrogant douchebags who we all know and love).  
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

“Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl!” The doctor said as he handed the baby to one of the nurses. However he looked like he had something more to say to the woman who was still in agony. “Now keep pushing, you have twins on the way.”

“Wait, twins… what in the world do you mean twins?!” She cried out as the world began to dim around her. Muffled voices and cries were the only things Kira could hear.

Couple of hours later two identical twins were sleeping in their half dead mother’s arms. “What are we gonna do with two of those...”As if on que the younger girl, name Jalter started crying profusely, while the other baby kept sleeping happily. “Jalter keep it down, I am trying to think… be more like your older sister...” 

That phrase would be repeated to a ridiculous extent over the years.

* * *

“Alright girls, it’s your first day at school, now do your old man a favor and try not get into too much trouble.” Their father said, unlike Kira he was a far gentler person, he always treated his girls equally, no favoritism or anything, unlike his wife who had a clear favorite in her mind. “Before I forget if you do get in trouble aim for the groins and face.”

“Bye dad!” the two girls parroted as they were dropped off, on their first day of school. 

“Hey Jalter, are you scared?” Jeanne asked, hoping for some sort of reassurance, instead she heard nothing but the wind as Jalter was already sprinting towards two boys she knew from kindergarten. According to their mother they were real troublemakers… especially the blonde one.

“Gil, Ozy, who are you guys playing with?” Jalter asked as she noticed a girl with blonde hair and green eyes on the verge of crying. Her white bow had been undone and her hair was all out of place.

“Hahaha, oh Jalter you got it all wrong we aren’t playing we are defending ourselves from this… Mongrel’s insults” Gilgamesh said, laughter filling his entire being. “She wanted to gain access to my sand castle without earning it, so Ozy and I decided to reprimand her...”

“Man, you guys and your love for rules… I will never understand people like you...” As Jalter was about to leave and head to her first day of school she heard her sister rushing to the defence of the now crying little girl.  _ Well… just like dad said, groin, face and run. _

“You two stop making that girl cry, this instant!” Jeanne stood in front of Gilgamesh and Ozy who began laughing hysterically. “Jalter, don’t just stand there, help her up...” Jeanne ordered but before she could do anything the laughter around her died out followed by a quick cry of pain.

“Sorry, Gil but knowing you, you would probably try and hurt my sister… and I can’t have that.” Jalter said as she tried to deliver the save one two combo her father told her to Ozymandias, however that boy was too quick for her. In an instant he was laying into Jalter. “Get out of here!”

_ Welp the inquisitor bitch back home will have a field day… Uh, Jalter be more like your sister… don’t get into so much trouble… I am not her! I don’t want to be her! I just want mom to accept me for me.  _

As their father was picking them up from school, he immediately noticed that Jalter was bruised, covered in dust, sand and other earthly substances. She also had her school uniform in a barely wearable condition. “Tough day huh?” Donovan asked. 

“Jalter got into a fight so I could help a girl that was being bullied!” Jeanne cheered, clearly oblivious to the fact that Jalter would probably be punished for her behaviour. “She was so brave… I hope one day I can be as brave as her!” 

“Well bravery does have its perks… so how about some ice cream for my brave girls?” He said as their car was filled with cheers

* * *

Years laters

“Hey dad… I really need to talk to somebody and you can’t really tell me to shut up so here goes...” Jalter said as the stars were beginning to cover the night sky. “It’s been rough, the Inquisitor bitch has a new boyfriend who is an absolute douche… but I guess that is to be expected.” She said while sitting down and looking up in the night sky. “Jeanne is well she is the Inquisition’s favorite, she is always right and perfect at every damn thing she does.” Voice now starting to crack.

“That is where you make a joke… something like, No one expects the reverse Jalter inquisition deluxe!” Jalter tried to laugh but the sounds that came out were a strained sob. “I did find some new good friends though, well you wouldn’t really like them but they accept me for who I am. Oh I also have a part time job at a cinema.”  _ I miss you dad… I wish I was with you in that plane, at least that way it… wouldn’t hurt so much.  _

Jalter’s eyes were soon overcome with darkness, but oddly enough she woke up surrounded by the smell of lilac and lilies, somewhere too bright for her in a bed that definitely wasn’t hers. Before trying to get up she felt a pair of hands being wrapped around her waist.  _ I don’t remember getting drunk or being at a bar last night, the Inquisitor bitch wouldn’t care if I was home or not, and this room is too bright for my own… wait lilac and lilies, Taylor Swift posters… fuck don’t tell me… _

“Morning.. Jalter...” Jeanne said as she detached herself from Jalter’s now overheating body. “Were you talking with Dad again?” She asked while getting out of bed and preparing for the day ahead of them. 

“Well someone has to...”  _ You seem so unreachable, always right and perfect, I can’t really talk to you like a normal person.  _ “How am I in your bed anyways?”  _ Please don’t leave me… not yet, I don’t want to be all alone… Please Jeanne, just stay for a bit longer. _

“I was worried when you didn’t come back from the Cinema last night so I checked the usual spots you like to visit!” Jeanne said with a beaming smile. “Also last time anyone entered your room with no permission you got charged with assault, besides I respect your privacy.” Jeanne was preparing to head when a rare scene unfolded behind her. 

“Thank you….”  _ Don’t go… please just stay a bit longer _ . Jalter choked out while barely keeping her cold persona in place.

“By the way, your phone kept ringing, apparently Gilgamesh wants to know if you and I quote “Slam dunked God’s divine holy bitch down to Earth?” your friends have a very foul mouth...” Jeanne chided while Jalter covered her face under the blankets and tried to hide the embarrassment that was covering her entire being. “See you later, Jalter!”

As soon as the door closed Jalter broke down into a sobbing mess. Why couldn’t she be normal, why couldn’t she just act like normal people? Tears were now clouding her vision but with no one around to see them she didn’t care.  _ I need t-to head get ready… big day, need to get ready for exams… _

Once in the safety of her room, Jalter immediately dressed up and got out of the window so she could avoid talking to her mother.  _ Better that way.  _ As she was making her way to the bus stop a familiar looking arrogant man pulled over. “Need a ride… oh defiler of holy flowers?” Gilgamesh cackled while some weird eurobeat was playing from his car. 

“I can use a ride, but call me defiler of holy flowers or send another message like the one from last night and I will rip your head off.” Jalter’s words were not an empty treat either. Back in the days when Jalter was starting to develop her fascination with Jeanne, Ozymandias and Gilgamesh decided to ask Jeanne out on a date just to piss Jalter off. Needless to say their plan worked to perfection and Jalter tried to kill them, however fighting two against one always proved to be her downfall. 

“Jalter don’t look now but I think you might have a rival for your sister’s heart...” Gilgamesh chuckled as Jeanne was talking to some random looking boy with red eyes and brown hair. 

“Pull over...”  _ No! I can’t lose her, I refuse! Kill… no, beat the crap out of him, YES!  _ Gilgamesh saw the murderous look on Jalter’s face and decided that the entertainment value of seeing her go berserk would be worth it. 

“What do you intend to do?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.  _ It is so entertaining watching her desperately chasing the one thing that is denied by every aspect of society… truly the finest of delights worthy of a king.  _

Before Gilgamesh could receive his answer Jalter jumped out of the car and rushed towards Jeanne and the brown headed boy. “Hey Jeanne, who is that loser, wasting your time?”  _ How come she always smells like flowers, while I smell like ash and wait… is that AXE body spray… god fucking damn it… I will kill that gold headed idiot!!!! _

“Oh, this is Sieg, he was lost and asked me for directions.” Jeanne answered happily, while noticing the murderous look in her twin’s eyes. “Jalter are you feeling alright, your hand is squeezing my shoulder too tight!” 

“Yeah I’m fine, now give me a moment with that Gies...”  _ I won’t lose the only person left that cares for how I feel!  _ Without even waiting for permission Jalter dragged Sieg away and pushed him into a wall. “Alright Goose fucker, if you even consider laying a finger on her I will break your neck, understand?”

As Sieg was about to answer Jalter continued her threats. “Don’t look or even think about her, she is the best thing about this damn place so if you ever do something to her I will end you!” Jalter had a terrifying aura around her when it came to Jeanne.

“You truly are the worst of all, Jalter.” Gilgamesh laughed while putting his phone away. “So is your perfect flower safe for one more day?”

“Why do I put up with you?”  _ He has a point… I am the worst of all, for the past two years I have had the desire to be Jeanne’s only partner, but it is impossible, she wouldn’t even notice me… yet every time I see her with another person I just go..  _

“Comedic value of course, admit it without me you would lead an incredibly dull life.” Gilgamesh announced while heading off to meet with some of his other ‘subjects’

“Swap my deodorant again and I will break your legs!” 

“Enkidu suggested it, according to him the ladies flock over to AXE like flies on honey.”

* * *

It was a busy day at the Cinema where Jalter worked, she had to get rid of some annoying kids who were too loud, but all in all nothing unusual until hell broke loose. Jeanne was hanging out with that Goose guy and something in Jalter broke, instead of making good on her threats from earlier she did what she did best, but what no one knew about. 

“Hey boss, can I take my break a bit earlier… lady issues...” She lied but her tears were barely being held back by her mental dam which was about to burst. 

“Sure, I will cover for you.” 

As soon as Jalter made it to one of the stalls she had one of the ugliest breakdowns ever. Her mind was going at an incredible speed imagning her all alone with no Jeanne, just her. No more being piggybacked to her room when she fell asleep somewhere, no more pleasant smiles and no more Jeanne. “I need… my meds… where are they...” Unfortunately for Jalter she had lost her medications while chasing those damn kids from earlier, which would make the rest of her shift an absolute hell. 

_ Talk I have to talk to someone… Gilgamesh always listens even if he makes fun of me. Fuck he is not picking up… who else, Ozy - no his advise is stupid, Arti no she will just call me a loser and flip me off. Wait, that drama teacher! _ With some struggle Jalter managed to contain her shaking hands and dial the phone number of her drama teacher. 

“Hello, there random stranger calling me! Who art’ thou?” The drama teacher announced way too cheerfully.  _ God fucking damn it I forgot how weird this guy can be.  _

“Ehm, Professor Shakespear, I just need someone to talk to for a bit...”  _ Someone who would just listen… Like Jeanne she always listens…  _

“Very well dear Jalter, speak your mind for I too am currently in a writer’s block...” He announced while Jalter’s eyeroll could be heard by pretty much everyone. 

“I just… don’t want to be alone anymore and the one person who helps that loneliness and pain go away well she doesn’t even acknowledge me as a possible partner and everytime I see her with someone else I just get more and more hurt...”

“For one to be rid of an ocean of loneliness one must swim to land… WAIT THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA FOR MY PLAY!!! JALTER YOU ARE BRILLIANT!!!” Without even a goodbye the drama teacher was away doing one of his weird plays. Soon after Jalter’s break was over and she had to return to her duties.  _ Does he… no he can’t be telling me to just confess right.. But finding my island of land in an ocean of loneliness… Why are drama teachers so weird! _

By the time Jalter got home it was already dark, she quickly made her way to her room only to find that someone had been in her room…  _ Oh crap why is my secret box on the bed… _ “Care to explain why you have enough medications to drug an elephant?” Her mother asked. 

“They are prescription medications, if I don’t take them my head feels like it would explode.” Jalter said, which to her credit was actually true, the medications were prescripted but her mother never would have believed her anyway  _ I took them so Jeanne wouldn’t be worried. _

“Why do I have a hard time believing you? Now tell me the truth!” Her mother said as she stood at the door expectantly.  _ Like she even cares, I already told her they are legal medicine but she just wants me to be the problematic child… Unwanted…  _ Some of the small voices that tended to grate at Jalter’s mind when she was talking to her mother began creeping in. “Are you even listening… uh typical...”

“Did you see the prescription notes… I- I store them in a different box… h-he-here” Jalter’s nerves were reaching a typing point she was visibly shaking, stuttering and her mind was screaming bloody murder….  _ Jeanne… save me from this…  _

“Hmph, fine, now clean that pigsty you call a room….” Her mother exited clearly dissatisfied of losing an argument… 

After some cleaning a soft knock was heard on Jalter’s door. “Hey, Jalter, are you okay in there?” Jeanne’s sweet voice was enough to bring her back from the edge of a very deep and dark abyss. “I heard you and mom were arguing about something.”

Jalter opened the door to her room for her twin, blue orbs met with her pale yellow eyes as her contacts were already stored away. “What do you want?”  _ Please stay, I feel normal when you are here.  _

“I wanted to check on you, you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts so I got really worried!” Jeanne began while Jalter was just tossing some of her clothes out of her wardrobe. “Hey are you even listening?”

“I can’t find my phone… It was in my work jeans and I can’t the damn thing!” Jalter was panicking she knew her jeans were somewhere around here but where. 

“Uhm sis… you are wearing them.” Jalter immediately turned tomato red and saw around 47 missed calls from Jeanne and 33 texts from her as well. “Bad day?” Jeanne asked while just staying near the window, she knew that Jalter hated using the front door as an exit. 

“That’s putting it mildly, I have the result from Uni exams and I am too scared to open the damn envelope.”  _ I also want to be with you, I want to go that damn Cinema and watch a movie with you so damn bad it hurts… seeing you being all cute and blushy with others pisses me off. _

“Want me to open it for you then? I have mine too so might as well.” Jeanne offered with a smile. Something that caused Jalter immense pain but it also burned away her insecurities and silenced the voices in her head. 

“Okay, it’s on my desk, third drawer on the left, right under physics and aerodynamics books.” Jalter was feeling ashamed about her passion for science. She was always presented as this problematic child that couldn’t do anything right and had the attention span of a gold fish, but to many of her teachers’ surprise she proved to be rather adept when it came to certain subjects. 

“Jalter de Arc, we are highly honored that you took the test for acceptance in our prestigious institute. As it is our mission and goal of providing the best and brightest minds of the world with the knowledge to forge on it is our greatest pleasure to accept in our ranks. For any additional information feel free to contact us at the following numbers… MIT” Jeanne read in disbelief, she knew that Jalter was always smart but being accepted in MIT was well something unexpected. “You got into MIT… with Physics and Aerodynamics, Jalter that is amazing!” Jeanne was about to go grab a celebratory drink for her sister when a trembling hand caught the sleeve of her shirt.

“D-d-don’t leave me… please.” Jalter begged, voice already cracking and tears falling freely. This sort of thing tended to happen mostly when she forgot to take her medications. The only difference here being that Jeanne was present. 

“Jalter are you, feeling well?”  _ Your powers of deduction are as big as your bist, Gee I am crying and telling you not to leave me… take a hint you dipstick!  _ “Guessing you aren’t in the mood for drink--” Before Jeanne could even react she found herself in Jalter’s bed with her twin collapsing on top of her. 

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” Jalter asked, her heart was beating at an unhealthy speed while her mind was in overdrive, and with no drugs to keep her properly calm and controlled Jalter began feeling adventurous. She quickly nuzzled into the crook of her sister’s neck when a hand began going through her hair.  _ This is nice, I can get used to this.  _

“Your breath tickles---” Jeanne giggled as she began sensing a familiar scent of ash and something sharp coming from Jalter. “Is that… Axe body spray?! OUCH that hurts!” As soon as she asked that question Jalter bit her shoulder, leaving a bruise and a mark  _ I am going to kill these two morons, how did they even it here? Jeanne does feel warm and I am very sleepy. Maybe I will just rest here for a bit, just a short nap. _

Soon enough nothing but Jalter’s slow breathing could be heard which left Jeanne at a loss for what to do. Everytime she tried getting up Jalter would stir up and start trashing around, until she got back and held her in her arms. Occasionally Jeanne would hear some pained sobs whenever she tried to move Jalter. “Who knew that you were so clingy...” Just as Jeanne was about to try and get some sleep one small sob shattered all of her hopes, she heard Jalter’s sleeping mind say a few words which made her feel more conflicted than ever.


	2. CH2- You said something in your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Just a heads up there is a bit of violence in this so if you are of the faint of heart consider this a warning xD

Jalter woke up from what was probably the best night sleep she had in years. Ever since her father had gone missing after a plane crash she was plagued by nightmares and was unable to sleep for more than a few hours unless she took her sleeping pills. 

Oddly enough her head was not pounding or ringing as it usually did in the morning.  _ Last time I woke up like this was ages ago. Let’s try and recall last night. I had Jeanne here then I… tackled her to bed and fell asleep. Well maybe she just tucked me in and went to her room? _

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Jeanne mumbled as Jalter’s breathing quickened. Jeanne felt her sister shaking for some reason. “Jalter you are shaking, is everything alright?” She asked worried that her twin might be in some sort of pain. 

“Yes… no… I don’t know?” Jalter choked out as Jeanne’s mere presence was overwhelming her emotionally and physically.  _ When was the last time someone just held me like that? _ “I need my medications, can you give them to me? Second box in the wardrobe, the one with the Dragoon stickers.”

“Wait, you need medications? For what?” Jeanne asked with a worried expression as she made her way to the box, which was covered in some cute looking knights. “Jalter there is enough stuff in here to kill someone! For how have you been taking these?”

“Around 2 years. Started taking sleeping pills so I won’t have nightmares after Dad's plane crashed. The bottle that has the tiny blue knight sticker on are my antidepressants, been on those for about an year and a half.” Jalter explained as her sister was going through some of the bottles and noticing the different types of cute tiny stickers. “There I also have to take aspirin daily otherwise my head feels like it would explode.”

“Is this why mom was yelling at you last night?” Jeanne asked while her twin was getting out of bed. “Why didn’t you tell me? Jalter you can talk to me!” Jeanne cried out, grabbing Jalter’s attention and stopping her from putting those cursed blue lenses. 

“I didn’t want to worry you. Because I know you would try to help me… and well I am not really worth it.” Jalter choked out as she stared at her sister.  _ Her eyes are so pretty and blue.  _ “You should probably get ready for the day ahead.”

“Please Jalter just… talk to me about things.” Without further delay Jeanne was forcefully removed from the room. “Promise you will talk to me!” She pleaded as a few sobs were heard from the other side of the door. 

With no other options Jeanne changed into her work uniform and headed out to the Ice cream parlor she worked at. On the way out she met her mother who was in a foul mood so Jeanne decided to just stick to a classic  _ Good morning, see you after work _ for a greeting.

* * *

“Jalter how many times have I told you to pick your trash up!” Her mother had stormed into Jalter’s room only to find the younger twin curled up on the floor crying. “Ugh, I really wish you were more like your sister, she is already on her way to work whle you just laze around and do nothing but drug yourself.” 

Jalter knew that she was in trouble, usually when her mother was in a bad mood she was the one who would get the worst of it.  _ “Last time someone entered your room without permission you got charged with assault.”  _ echoed in her head along with memories of Jeanne. Thinking about Jeanne usually helped at least until the pain got too much.  _ Assault my ass, it was self-defense.  _ Jalter grunted as her mother began kicking her. 

“Honestly Jalter I have tried time and time again but you are just so… useless!” Kira said while continuing to kick Jalter in the ribs. “Hell you can’t even go through the day without being drugged out of your mind. Sure your grades might be good but you probably slept with all of the teachers anyway! Filthy harlot!” Jalter remained quiet just the occasional pant or sob leaving her lips. 

_ Should I even try and fight back? If I do she will just twist things around and get me arrested. I won’t be able to see Jeanne that way, so we soldier on for now.  _ Suddenly something much harder than a kick made contact with Jalter’s ribs.  _ Is that my chair’s leg? When did she break my chair? _

“Are you so stupid that you can’t even talk? I asked you a question Jalter!” Kira kept wailing on her daughter with the chair leg as more and more of her foul mood was being washed away. “I gotta say you are a great punching bag. No wonder your entire school probably smashes you.” After a “misplaced” hit Kira actually went for Jalter’s head which was now bleeding. 

_ Did she finally snap? Am I going to die here? No if I die here I won’t be able to see Jeanne… _ Those were the last thoughts entering Jalter’s mind as she saw her mother holding the chair leg and going for her head. 

“Look at you! You are nothing! Nothing more than a pale imitation of MY perfect daughter.” Kira yelled as she brought the chair leg down on Jalter’s head. “You have nothing, no one loves you, no one cares if you die, you are nothing more than a waste of space!” Suddenly Kira could hear police and first aid sirens outside. Before she knew what was going on she was on the ground while paramedics were attending to Jalter. 

* * *

Minutes earlier.

As Jeanne was waiting for the bus she kept feeling her phone vibrating with messages.  _ Odd usually no one messages me. Fine let’s see who is so impatient. _ “Hey Jalter, wanna watch Crusading sloots 3?”  _ Oh wait did I take Jalter’s phone instead of mine? Yep judging by the cute stickers on the back and the rude naming of the contacts it has to be hers.  _ Another vibration “Stupid autocorrect, trying to censor a king! So Crusading sl uts 3, you in? I heard that they have some fantastic stuff about  _ breaching walls! _ ”

_ I swear Jalter needs better friends, but oh well I am not one to judge.  _ Jeanne made her way back to their house only to hear some loud thuds coming out of Jalter’s room.  _ Odd usually Jalter is out by now… maybe she is looking for her phone? _

To Jeanne’s horror, her mother was currently wailing and beating down on a defenceless and severely hurt Jalter.  _ I have to call the police and record this as evidence. Otherwise no one will believe Jalter was the victim!  _ Jeanne immediately called 911 and hoped for a quick response. Luckily it took several minutes for both the police and paramedics to show up. 

“Good thing that you came when you did miss. A few more minutes and your sister would have been meeting Saint Peter.” One of the paramedics said as Jalter was loaded up in an ambulance. “Can you please come with us, she will need a friendly face when she wakes up.” 

“Okay, but I also need to give testimony to the police.” Jeanne said her voice filled with worry.  _ If I hadn’t taken her phone she would be dead. Wait last time mom claimed it was self-defense. Oh Jalter, I am so sorry, for being too naive to believe our own mother would be beating you.  _

“That is not a problem Miss De Arc, one of our officers will go by the hospital to collect your account of the matter.” A well mannered police officer said while getting Kira into their patrol car and spiriting away that monster of a mother. 

* * *

While waiting for any news on Jalter’s condition, Jeanne had given an account of recent events to the police and was now left with nothing to do but wait. She had called Gilgamesh and her boss telling them what had occurred. To her huge surprise Gilgamesh offered to bring both of them some necessities such as clothes and other supplies. 

“Here you go, some of Jalter’s clothes, a few books and her super secret plushie.” Gilgamesh announced while handling a relatively small sack to Jeanne. “Oh and a special get well present from Enkidu.”

_ I should have told him to bring me some of my stuff too. Well nothing to it but to get changed into some of Jalter’s spare clothes and maybe… wait she has a plushie! _ As soon as Jeanne had changed into her sister’s clothes a familiar smell of ash, coffee and AXE body spray surrounded her. It felt so warm all of a sudden, so at home.

Jeanne had to snap out of her revelry as one of the doctors was heading straight for her. “Miss De Arc I have some news in regards to your sister.” He said in a professional voice. Jeanne prepared for the worst as too many horrible scenarios were going through her head. “Jalter is lucky you were nearby, she has multiple rib fractures and a major concussion. What worried me the most were the multiple older fractures and bruises.”

_ Mom what have you been doing to her, why didn’t Jalter ever tell me any of this?  _ As the doctor kept on droning about medical terms he finally reached the one part which was important to Jeanne. “In short your sister will be able to make a full recovery but she will need plenty of bed rest, no hard labor.”

“Can I see her?” Jeanne asked, feeling tears fill her eyes. Unlike Jalter she always showed her emotions and never tried to hide them.  _ This time I will be there for her, I won’t leave her sight for a moment.  _

“Of course you can, she is currently stable but I don’t think she would wake up any time soon.” The doctor said as he took off to deal with something. 

By the time Jeanne entered her sister’s room, she just wanted to hold her like the night before. “To think you told me that you were in love with me in your sleep. Just to have me watch over you sleep again...” Jeanne murmured as she took out an adorable looking plushie of the same Blue clad knight that was covering most of Jalter’s boxes and phone. “Anyway since you can’t really tell me to shut up I might as well read you something to pass the time.”

Jeanne began reading from Jalter's books, something called the Memoirs of Count Edmont Fortemps. To her huge surprise she rather enjoyed reading it, while hugging the plushie which had Jalter’s smell over it.  _ I might be falling for you too… how very odd…  _ Jeanne murmured into the blue plushie as she fell asleep hoping that Jalter would be awake soon.

* * *

By the time Jalter woke up she noticed a few different things to her surroundings. First she was not in her room where her mother was beating the hell out of her. She was currently having one hell of a headache and last but not least she saw Jeanne sleeping on a nearby chair while holding tightly to her plushie Ser Aymeric.  _ Where in the hell am I? Wait why is Jeanne here and is she wearing my hoodie?  _

On instinct Jalter pressed a nearby button and soon enough a doctor came in. “Miss Jalter, glad to see you are awake, now before going further I would like you to answer a few questions.” The doctor said as Jalter shushed him, and pointed to her sister, who was still sleeping. 

“Apologies, I will be brief. On a scale of 1 to 10 how is the pain in your head?” Jalter looked angrily at the man and decided to just show hand signs and talk as little as possible. To answer the doctor’s question Jalter showed 7 fingers.

“How about rib pain?” Jalter again refused to talk and only showed a solid 8 fingers. “Is this the first time your mother has...” Before he could finish the question Jalter gave a thumbs down. “Any specific time periods between them or were they at random?” After a moment Jalter signaled for a nearby piece of paper and a pen where she wrote the horrifying sentence “ _ At least once a month for the past 2 years _ ”. “I will leave you to rest, thank you for your cooperation Miss Jalter.” The doctor exited the room as quietly as possible. 

“Jalter?” Jeanne murmured sleepily while holding on to the plushie. “YOU ARE AWAKE! THANK GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!!!” Jeanne practically threw herself in her sister’s arms, tears streaming down her face while holding her younger sister as if she would fade away.

“Kinda hard to sleep with you snoring like a lumberjack.” Jalter joked while embracing her sister a bit too tight for comfort. “How did I end up in a hospital?” Jalter asked while Jeanne began sobbing and shaking in her embrace. 

“I took your phone by mistake and Gilgamesh kept messaging you so I went back home to get mine and return yours. That’s when I saw mom hurting you… calling you sorts of mean things… I was so scared the only thing I managed to do was call the police and record the damn thing...” Jeanne was now crying just like when Jalter had gotten into a fight for her back in the day. 

“Hey, it’s okay… shhh...” Jalter began rocking back and forth while running her fingers through Jeanne’s hair. “How long was I out?” She asked as Jeanne moved back but only enough to look at her with puffy red eyes. 

“Around two days...”Jeanne whispered quietly while fresh tears were starting to fall. “Promise me to never, scare me like that again! Promise me to take care of yourself!” She cried as Jalter was caught off guard by the sudden hug and collapsed back into the hospital bed. 

“If I do that… will you leave me?” Jalter asked as fear and some odd sense of happiness was settling in her stomach.  _ Jeanne smells really damn good in my clothes… Fuck it life is too short to be worrying with “what ifs”  _

Jeanne rested her head in the crook of her sister’s neck and whispered “I am never going to leave you… Come hell or high water I will be with you, Jalter.” As Jeanne moved to get out of the hospital a pair of shaking hands stopped her. 

“Then stay with me…” Jalter cried out as tears were streaming down all over her face. “Let me hold you so I know this is real… le- let me kiss you so I know you are real… Let me feel your breath so I know I am alive” Jalter kept on crying while holding on to her sister and going for those oh so sweet looking lips.  _ So.. warm…  _ Were the last things that came into Jalter’s mind as her body and mind collapsed back into unconsciousness. 

Jeanne on the other was left starstruck, her own twin sister had just stolen her first kiss, and by all accounts had confessed her more than sisterly love to her.  _ My sweet Jalter, never knew you had a mind for poetry and all that. Although you are in for one hell of a talk once we leave this hospital… and maybe a reward if I like what I hear.  _ Soon Jeanne fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeat of her sister and enjoying the warmth they were sharing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> HOOOO boi was that a wild one. From Jalter getting smashed in the face to Jeanne being a worried bean. Now before you ask why did I turn Jalter into a punching bag for her mom well I honestly just thought of it while going to sleep. Also I kinda wanted to have a chapter where Jeanne will have to take care of a bed ridden Jalter and well put 2 and 2 together.   
> By the way Jalter would definitely play a Dragoon in FFXIV just sayin  
> Lastly I will try to update this thing at least once a week but I can’t really guarantee it because of my current work schedule.   
> Next up: CH3- Holding your heart- Where Jeanne takes care of Jalter and learns about a more hidden side of her sister. Expect a lot of Closet Nerd Jalter in this one.


	3. CH3-  Holding your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry for not updating last week, things were a bit hectic recently. In any event here is an update :D. Came up with this while at work and watching FFVII remake.

After a painstakingly long week in a hospital bed Jalter felt ready to call Gilgamesh and ask him for help breaking out of that damn bed.  _ This is so boring, I feel fine but the damn doctors insist on just one more test or more bed rest. What a load of crap.  _ As Jalter was thinking of ways to entertain herself a familiar looking doctor entered her room.

“Ms. Jalter I have some good news, your sister is here to pick you up, as your last test result showed promising signs of recovery.” The orange haired doctor stated. A moment later Jalter’s face lit up, she was going home with Jeanne. “One last thing, you should still avoid any stress or hard physical labor otherwise I will be seeing you sooner than later.”

“Thanks Doc, I should probably give you your book back?” Jalter reached for a well worn book that was resting on the nightstand.  _ “Simple acts of kindness and love.” that book was really sweet. How did the doctor know I loved romance novels… _

“Keep it.” The orange haired man said with a smile as he left the room allowing Jalter to change into her everyday clothes. 

“Jalter!” Jeanne squealed as she saw her sister making her way to the reception room. “I missed you so much!” a sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed the usually composed Jalter as Jeanne hugged her… a pair of lips made their way on the younger twin’s lips.  _ Well this has to be weird for anyone watching… but since Jeanne kissed me who am I to disagree.  _

The only thing that broke their kiss was a lack of oxygen and a cough from a very scornful looking old lady. “Are you still wearing my clothes?” Jalter asked while trying to hide her tomato red face.  _ Fuck she looks amazing in black and red… wait I would recognize that smell… I will kill that moron! _ “So are we calling a cab to get us home or what?”

“Fwahahaha, a cab… I’m afraid you are in for a much better ride than a cab… in every sense of the word.” Gilgamesh cackled as Jalter gave him a stare which would freeze the sun. “Let me help with your luggage.”  _ Never thought I would miss that arrogant asshole’s laughter so much. Damn it feels good being out of the hospital.  _

* * *

Once they were back home Jalter was led to Jeanne’s room. “Uhm my room is next door.” Jalter stated with surprise.  _ Wait is that… my stuff? Man I leave home for a couple of days and the entire place is turned upside down.  _

“I moved most of your things to my room.” Jeanne began as her voice was starting to crack. “Everytime I went to your room the only thing I could see was you being hurt.” Tears were now falling freely from her face.  _ I don’t want to see her cry again! _

“Well, if it makes you feel better I always liked your room better.” Jalter chuckled as she kissed the tears from Jeanne’s eyes. “Just promise not to hog the entire blanket.” She joked after Jeanne had calmed down a bit.  _ Guess we should have that talk she mentioned in the hospital.  _

After Jalter was pretty much forced to stay in bed Jeanne came into view with a lovely looking stack of pancakes. “Really… pancakes for dinner?” The younger twin joked while Jeanne was turning red in the face. 

“I can eat them on my own and leave you to starve!” Jeanne retorted while her bed ridden sister began laughing. “I missed hearing you laugh and smile.” She said with a smile while turning Jalter’s laptop on and putting some of her so called “relaxing music”. 

“Think it’s time we had that talk about Us?” Jalter began while eating the most delicious pancakes she had ever tasted. “I mean don’t you think it’s weird that I am in love with you?” She asked with a pale expression. 

“I don’t see anything wrong or weird with loving your sister. Well in a romantic way some people would find it weird but luckily for you I am not part of them” Jeanne answered while making herself comfortable next to a very surprised Jalter.

“How far do you want to take this? Keep it physical only or… or do you want to add emotions?” Jalter felt like she was negotiating a trade deal of some sorts. This entire entire conversation felt surreal to her. “I’m fine with both, just say the word if you want me to go away and keep my hands to myself.” She tried salvaging the situation since Jeanne was just silently looking at her.  _ Say something damn it! Something anything, don’t just look at me!  _

“I want my Jalter to be happy and well!” Jeanne began while straddling her sister and going for a very long and overdue kiss. “I want to take you out on dates.” another kiss “Hold your hand in the moonlight!” another more passionate kiss “And maybe one day I want us to be dressed in white at an altar.”

“I am not wearing a dress!” Jalter joked while Jeanne made herself comfortable on top of her. “Jeanne you are crushing me!” she panted as the still healing ribs began causing more and more pain. 

“Sorry I just, is it okay if I rest my head on your chest. Just to listen to your heartbeat.” Jeanne didn’t even wait for permission as she planted her head on Jalter’s chest after passing her, the laptop which was still covered in all sorts of cute tiny stickers. “You really like those stickers, huh?”

“Ser Aymeric. That is his name, didn’t think I would be into cutesy stuff?” Jalter asked while logging into one of her games. Soon enough she heard an adorable squeal coming from her sister. 

“Your character is so tiny and cute!” Jeanne immediately felt her sister’s heartbeat quickening. “Never took you for the gaming type.” 

“What, you thought that just because I dress like a hardass I would eat babies and beat people up?” Jalter actually sounded offended which was pretty hard to accomplish. 

“Nope, now I get to see a whole new side of my sister!” Jeanne immediately planted a gentle kiss on Jalter’s neck, a kiss which soon turned into a full on smooch. “So what other secrets do you keep?”

“Hey this goes both ways, secret for a secret!” Jalter nearly moaned when Jeanne went for another smooch. “Let’s see, I like fantasy stuff.”

“My sister is a closet nerd!” Jeanne beamed while going for another chaste kiss.  _ Man she really likes kissing me huh… well I don’t mind it!  _ “What else?” 

“It’s your tur--” Jalter couldn’t finish complaining as Jeanne bit her earlobe forcing a soft moan to leave her body. “Studying the Crusades!” It was becoming harder to focus with Jeanne’s hot breath so close and that magnificent combination of flowers, ash and AXE was making Jalter feel iffy to say the least. 

They continued this exchange for a couple of minutes until Jalter eventually fell asleep too exhausted from having her sister’s magnificent lips claim most of her neck and ears. That night Jalter slept like a log, there was no trashing, no whimpering, no crying. Only content sighs were leaving the two twins. 

* * *

Early in the morning Jeanne woke up in an empty bed. All sorts of things were going through her head.  _ Did Jalter run away? Where is she, is she okay?  _ Immediately her breathing quickened and tears threatened to spill out of her blue eyes. 

Jeanne felt cold, she missed Jalter’s body heat and the calming beating of her heart. As Jeanne ran to the kitchen in her pyjamas only to find Jalter trying to make breakfast following the instructions of an adorable looking cooking book. “Jalter!” she cried out as she hugged her sister from behind. Tears falling freely and body shaking.

“Uhm, are you okay, Jeanne?” Jalter could feel her sister’s sobs and it woke up something in her, something she hadn’t felt since her father’s accident. “Hey, hey, don’t cry I just wanted to make you some breakfast.” She tried calming her sister as she turned around to face her and return the hug. 

“I thought you were gone!” Jeanne cried in Jalter’s love bitten neck as a gentle arm was going through her hair. “Please don’t push yourself for my sake! I will take care of you until you are fully healed!” Jeanne pleaded while looking into Jalter’s pale yellow eyes seeing nothing but love and care in them. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jalter felt her sister’s sobs subside and she immediately went for a good morning kiss. “Just wanted to cook something for you, and I didn’t want to wake you.” Jalter explained while her sister went for another kiss. “Jeanne… the eggs.” She tried to remove her twin from her while Jeanne was hungrily kissing and hugging her. 

“I love you so much!” Jeanne said while forcing herself to detach from Jalter who had a couple of new love bites on her neck. “Can I atleast stay close to you?” 

“Of course, as long as you don't do anything too distracting.” The moment Jalter said that Jeanne wrapped her hands around her sister’s waist. “Never took you for the touchy type.”Jalter joked while the older sighed happily. 

“Hey, Jalter if you are going to MIT can I still visit you?” Jeanne asked with a worried expression. “Because I am going to a different Uni and I don’t think we will be able to be together as much.” 

“Dumb, dumb, you can always visit, if anything I might actually surprise you.” Jalter chuckled nervously while going for some plates. “Besides I have always loved you and always will!” 

“You look cute in an apron!” Jeanne beamed while trying to hide her concern for the future. “Come back to bed when you are done, I want to cuddle.”

“Just promise not to bite my neck, it’s really bruised from last night.” Jalter mentioned as she saw a mischievous glint in Jeanne’s eyes. “Don’t give me the bedroom eyes, my ribs are still hurting.”

“Bedroom eyes… Jalter I just cuddle and hold you, nothing more!” Jeanne said while blushing when her mind began making sense of what she did last night. “Oh God, Jalter did I go too far last night?”

“No, if anything you made last night wonderful!” Jalter chuckled as her twin left the kitchen in a hurry and went back to their now shared room.  _ Never believed my sweet innocent sister would be possessive type who would want to fuck my brains out. That’s kinda hot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry for not updating recently, had some RL problems so I cant promise to update this regularly due to looking for a new apartment to live in. So here have this relatively short chapter for the moment, hope you enjoy it. Keep in mind there will be another 1 or 2 more chapters and then we are done :D.  
> Up next- CH4- Screw everything! - this is probably the second to last chapter in which Jalter and Jeanne are about to go to Uni… or are they we shall see xD


	4. CH4- Screw everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I live, long story short being an adult happened, and I am currently going through fighting an addiction so according to my Doc I should find a hobby. Which is why we are going back to writing this lovely piece of work.  
> On with the show!!!

The de Arc sisters were dating for about two weeks when a weird looking letter made its way into their mailbox. It had fancy looking white lily on it and some scribbly writing, the type Jeanne would love. Jalter on the other hand looked at the letter in horror when she saw that it was from France. She remembered talking with Jeanne about her going to Orleans but she always thought that her sister meant New Orleans not Orleans in France.  _ She is going to leave me… just like dad, I am going to be all alone, again. _

“You are looking grumpier than usual this entire week.” Jeanne said while noticing a visible jump from Jalter who quickly hid something in her jacket, for the moment Jeanne decided to ignore it and focus on her little sister. “Are you angry because I said that your tiny character in that game you played looked like a mini fusion of us two?”

“Bite me!” Before Jalter could start her rant on how her character looked amazing and cool, a pair fangs made their way to her neck. “Mmmhm… Jeanne… no wait I need to get dressed and meet up wit- You aren’t listening are you?” Everytime Jalter had tried to leave the house alone Jeanne had stopped her mainly by screwing her brains out until she couldn’t walk straight, this time however Jalter needed some actual help. 

“You told me to bite… now come here and give big sis a kiss!” For the first time since Jalter had been fully recovered Jeanne was pushed back by her incredibly flustered sister. “Must be something serious by now you are usually going through most of the swear words in multiple languages?”

“I have a checkup with DR. Roman and I don’t want to be late… showing up with bite marks and more scratches would make explaining things weird.” Jalter was always quick on making up a believable story out of half truths, during her recovery she had bonded with the weird doctor who always brought her books and strawberry cake.  _ Maybe he could help, damn not having an actual adult around can be such a pain, worse comes to worse there is the one armed weirdo that looks like a disney princess. _

“Suit yourself then, oh and mind checking the mail when you get home, I am expecting a letter and it’s very important so give it a look when you get back okay?” Jeanne asked while going up the stairs for a quick shower. “Last chance to join for a not so quick shower my sweet Strawberry.” Jeanne did not receive an answer, however she heard a door being closed shut.  _ What’s gone into her all of a sudden? Maybe she didn’t like being the princess during our latest fun time?  _

* * *

After putting some distance and going through all of the possible people she could talk to Jalter was left with only two options. One was Doctor Roman, the other was a museum curator she liked listening to in the Greek section of the local museum.  _ Let’s try with the Doc first I guess.  _ With a few quick taps Jalter called Doctor Roman only to be greeted by a voicemail.  _ Shit! Number two I guess?  _

“Hey Jalter is everything alright, sweety?” Jalter’s legs must have taken her to the museum on autopilot as she was greeted by the same woman she was about to call. As always clad in a purple dress and looking overly protective towards the pale girl. “Please tell me you are using some lotion for your skin, I don’t want you getting sunburn out of all things!”

“Jeez you are so my mom...” For a moment Jalter felt a rush of emotions she hadn’t in agens, Medea the curator was more of a mother to her than that thing she called mother, all of a sudden this entire exchange made absolute sense to the pale girl. “I need some advice.” 

“Oh, and since you are not with that Goldie you actually need good advice, okay shoot.” Medea to her credit never really liked Gilgamesh all that much, he reminded her of a failed relationship she had (one of many), as for advice she was a 50/50, it would either be great or it would completely miss the mark. 

“So you know how I said that Jeanne is planning on going to New Orleans for her studies, right?” Jalter began while Medea was curiously observing the newest Asyrian section in the museum. “Turns out she actually meant the Orleans in France, and this got in the mail earlier this week” She passed Medea the letter with very shaky hands. 

“I don’t see a problem so far?” Medea said while the gears in her head began to turn. Her mind always worked best when it came to collecting and piecing together certain bits of information. “Oh...oooooooh… with your sister? Jalter, do you have any idea how thin the ice you are on is?” Medea questioned while trying to steady her breathing. 

“What should I do? If she leaves for France I might never see her again, she might find someone better, or she might stop loving me.” Jalter was panicking, she always overthought situations, her mind always was the greatest weapon and greatest weakness of her arsenal.

“Jalter you can’t make that decision for her, give her the letter and let the chips where they may.” Medea answered sagely while Jalter was looking wide eyed and panicked. 

“But if-” She couldn’t finish the rant which was about to be unleashed due to Medea shushing her.

“Would she forgive you if she found out about you taking her chance to have a better life?” The purple clad woman asked, as Jalter clutched the letter in her pocket.  _ Damn it why is she right, I am scared and… no this is not about me, it’s her decision, me or France.  _

“Thanks Medea, guess there is not much I can do about this other than just give her the letter and hope for the best huh?”

* * *

De Arc house, same time as Jalter was talking with Medea.

Jeanne was startled when her phone rang, she was even more startled when the number was a foreign number from Europe.  _ Odd, from what I read they call you after you had several days to think things through.  _ “Hello!” Jeanne answered and shortly she switched to a near perfect French. As the conversation went on, she felt a certain amount of rage building towards her sister. 

Now it all made sense, Jalter being grumpy and clingy for the past week, constantly checking the inner pocket of her oversized jacket and letting her pick the movie for movie night.  _ Thank God, they called otherwise I might have missed the deadline. I should call doctor Roman and ask if she actually had a checkup today.  _

After finishing a very pleasant conversation with her now soon to be university Jeanne called a sleep deprived doctor Roman, who had no idea about any scheduled check up with Jalter. 

Filled with frustration and disappointment Jeanne went to her room and started packing her things.  _ How do I get back at her without pushing her over the edge? I could just pretend and be nice, then the moment I am in France I can get a temporary fling who would just so happen to be in frame while I am talking to her. Besides who knows maybe she would attone. Pff who am I kidding Jalter atoning, wait I am starting to sound like mom.  _

* * *

Couple of hours later a very sad and puffy eyed Jalter made her way home.  _ Nothing to it but just rip the bandaid off huh.  _ To her surprise her eyes weren’t as red as Medea had told her. After their talk was over Jalter had a good cry and some calming tea from a sweet tea shop Medea took her to afterwards. 

“Hey Jeanne, some weird letter was in the mail for you.” Jalter called out for her older sister. “Jeanne you here?” She called out again but there was no response. By the time Jalter found her way to their now shared room she saw Jeanne sleeping soundly while looking ridiculously warm.  _ I have to, otherwise things will only get worse. _ Jalter kissed Jeanne, however she was not able to pull back as a pair of hands held her tightly. 

“You got mail.” Jalter muttered after separating herself from her sister who looked back at her in pure relief and happiness.  _ What is up with her all of a sudden?  _ “Are you feeling sick or something, Jeanne? Hello, Earth to Jeanne is anyone here?” 

_ She actually gave it to me, will she lie about when it came?  _ Jeanne kept blankly staring at her sister who was now fidgeting nervously. 

“Actually this has been on my mind for nearly a week… as long as I had the letter and listen I know it was selfish but, I was scared okay, being with you like we were these past 2 weeks was the best time I had in my entire life.” Jalter was already crying her eyes out again. Per Medea’s advice she was coming out clean. “I was scared of you forgetting me in France, of never seeing you again and of being all alone, so I hid the damn letter from you but it was wrong of me. End of the day it’s your call to make not mine.”

“YOU IDIOT!!!” Jeanne yelled while mashing her face into Jalter’s. “You know I had this entire speech and elaborate revenge plan but now I just want to kiss you and love you until all those stupid doubts are gone!” 

“Reven-” Jalter couldn’t even ask as her older sister was keeping her lips shut in the best way possible.  _ She figured it out huh. Good thing I came clean.  _

“If you plan to use that mouth for anything other than screaming my name and cursing in… let’s say German I will sew it shut!” Jeanne said possessively, to which Jalter just nodded. She even used her top voice, which made Jalter incredibly weak in the knees. “Good, oh and hide something else from me or lie to me again and I will make you scream for new vocal cords.”  _ Holy shit she isn’t kidding, note to self don’t lie to big sis ever again, would she like it if I called her that? _

“Schweigen Sie mich große Schwester” Jalter moaned while Jeanne did exactly that. The morning after after they needed a new bed and Jalter had most of her body covered in lovebites and bruises. Jeanne on the other hand was happily watching over her sleeping form. _She called me big sis… and came clean in more ways than one. We should plan our vacations and meet up when we get to uni._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Holy shit writting Jeanne as the posessive freak that she is, is my new favorite thing. (Blame the FGO summer event and brainwashing beams). Oh and having Jalter being a submissive bottom is kinda fun. You know all bark and no bite while Jeanne is the complete reverse. Another thing I don’t really like writing smut so I try to leave things to your imagination or just look up a doujin or something.  
> Next chapter will be a timeskip when they are in uni and will have a jealous and lonely Jalter doing dumbshit while a happy and Jeanne hangs out with most of the French servants from FGO  
> Another thing I used google translate for the German bit since my german is kinda rusty, rough translation is “Shut me up big sis!” OwO  
> CH5- Forever yours, forever mine- ( kinda cheesy but it works, speaking of cheese I got summer Medb NP2 and actual rider Medb- so yeah fml xD)


	5. CH5- Forever yours, forever mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> We are live once more! After a long long time in the world of Quinn/ Lux we are returning to our favorite twins. Best news is I got Jalter in FGO and a promotion at work, then got Gil, Hokusai and Semiramis, then there was a fire in the building I live in (no one was hurt thanks to the Fire department) all in all pretty uneventful time :D!!! Now then in celebration of this fic passing 1000 hits we are going to finish this entire thing booyah! I may or may not turn Jalter into a mega closet nerd xD

Jalter had been staying in her dorm room all alone for the past several days. Her roommate had left to visit her family and here she was all alone for Christmas. No Jeanne to keep her company, no Jeanne to help her make cookies.  _ Fuck I am so bored! Oh wait I know!  _ With renewed vigor Jalter jumped into action. 

She picked up a toolbox and endeavored on customizing the doorbell. Her university assignments and other commitments had delayed this vital bit of customization for too long. Now however Jalter had nothing better to do so she started off her quest. 

“Just about done...” Jalter decided that it would be a good idea to test out her improvement so she did. Once confirmed the young was left yet again alone. “Ugh I need to keep myself occupied! I know a movie always helps.” 

After several minutes Jalter had the Extended director’s cut ultimate edition for Lord of the Rings trilogy ready alongside a 10 litre supply of water and a stupendous amount of snacks. As soon as the Shire showed itself on Jalter’s laptop screen a huge face splitting grin appeared. For some odd reason Jalter couldn’t stop smiling at the simple antics that were present. 

_ Might be a boring Christmas per Gil’s standards but I like it… if only Jeanne were here... _

* * *

France, two months earlier. 

“Marie, are you sure about this?” Jeanne asked, voice full of concern and a bit of embarrassment.  _ What would Marie if she found out about me and Jalter?  _ “My sister is not a big fan of surprises and if we show up unannounced she might do something stupid.”

“You wouldn’t stop talking about how much you miss her, besides I have always wanted to go outside of Europe!” Marie, was a sweet little thing from Austria, with a blond platinum hair and the stereotypical arian blue eyes. She had a certain royal confidence in her every move and a stupendous amount of admirers. 

“I mean it is a family holiday and all that.” Jeanne was running out of excuses and she was indeed missing Jalter something terrible. Every moment they were apart felt like an eternity, the lack of her pale hands wrapped around her waist. Jalter’s ever present smell of ash and her adorable little antics. The pain of being apart was too much and so Jeanne agreed, come what may she was going to spend this Christmas with Jalter… and Marie. 

“Don’t expect her to look prim and proper.” Jeanne began setting down some ground rules before they had even bought the plane tickets. “Jalter can be a bit of a slob when she is alone, and whatever happens, don't ever get her talking about the rest of our family.” Marie just nodded happily noticing a small blush coming onto Jeanne as she was talking about the likes and dislikes of her sister. 

“What should I get her as a present?” She asked expecting a girly response, something like lipstick or similar to that. Marie was not prepared for what Jeanne showed her. A list of things that Jalter loves and adores, it had nearly everything from what looked like nuns with guns to a man in a blue coat and a katana. “Are you for real?”

“That’s the short list, but a book is always nice, you know she actually learned German just to spite me.” Jeanne recollected the memory with such glee. She would never forget the grin on her sister’s face when she started talking fluent German.  _ All because she figured I would be going to France… I miss her… _

“I think my grandpa Leopold might help when it comes to books!” Marie squealed happily as she took off to call her grandpa. Jeanne had met the oldman once and liked him. He was sharp but sweet and had that same air of royalty Marie had. 

_ I will call Jalter tonight… just for a bit, just to hear her voice.  _ Jeanne thought to herself excitedly as she took off to do some extra work she had picked up. 

Later that same night she called Jalter, after making sure Marie was either out or fast asleep. “Hey Jalter!” She called out, voice filled to the brim with longing and desire to just hold her close. “You look a bit sleep deprived, are the nightmares back?” 

“Just tired… got this prissy pink haired bitch that pretty much bangs everything that moves and naturally she has to scream all night.” Jalter was obviously trying to cover her resurging nightmares about their mother. It was a defense mechanism for her, after all as long as Jeanne was happy a few sleepless nights were no problem for her. “Where is the tiny Austrian bitch?” 

“Don’t be mean!” Jeanne would never forget the sheer murderous look Jalter had when Marie gave her a friendly good morning kiss. “She is out for a music recital, why?”

“I…….. uhm…… fuck!” Jalter always had trouble expressing her emotions and feelings it had gotten better after Jeanne and her became a unit but it was still a work in progress. “I miss you…” 

“We both knew this was going to be hard, made any new friends?” Jeanne as always tried to look at the positive side of things. She liked to believe that if Jalter made new friends maybe their time apart would not be so hard. 

“Nope, but I did get this bad boy!” Beaming with pure glee Jalter showed a figurine resembling an angelic woman in gold and red armor. Several skulls adoring said armor as well as a the light blue sword in the figurine’s hand. “Found this bad girl on sale!”

“Aren’t those the figurines that you have to paint yourself?” Jeanne’s interest was now piqued, as odd as it sounded she didn’t really know much about Jalter’s hobbies, other than being into cheesy movies and crying during certain games she played

“Fuck yeah it is! Took me about 3 hours to paint her. I uhm--” Jalter’s face turned a cherry red from embarrassment due to what she was about to say. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you while painting her so if you take a closer look at her hair.”

She had a point as soon as Jeanne focused on the blond bit of hair she could see that it was identical in color as hers. “What’s her name?” If Jeanne remembered correctly from going through some of Jalter’s stuff those angelic beings were not actually angels. 

“Normally her name is Saint Celestine, but I just call her Jeanne because she kinda reminds me of you.”  _ If I turn any redder I might pass as a genderbend version of Magnus the Red. Fuck why am I such a loser nerd! _

“That is so adorable, thank you Jalter!”  _ I don’t deserve her, she should just ditch me for the Austrian whore!  _ “You should teach me how to do it when we get together!”  _ Wait, is she serious? How come she isn’t laughing at how stupid this whole thing is!  _

“Sounds good.” Jalter tried ignoring her inner doubts and fears that were constantly resurfacing and tearing a psyche so fragile that a single misstep would send the younger d’Arc into a frenzy. As the two sisters were talking a sudden loud banging sound started to become more present. “Told you the dumb bitch was loud!” 

* * *

Present day, Jalter’s dorm

“They took the little ones!” Jalter had watched the movies so much that she pretty much knew them by heart however she was still bawling her eyes out when suddenly the new doorbell that was installed earlier came to life. “ _ No thank you! We don’t want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations! _ ” 

With an angry sob Jalter got out of her bed with nothing but an oversized black t shirt that had a small round robot head on it. As she moved to the door Jalter grabbed a bat that the often confrontational girl had prepared after watching a particular episode of “Married with children”. 

As Jalter opened the door she swung her bat aiming for nothing in particular it did however hit something in the belly area. “JEANNE!” Several seconds later Jalter had her sister locked into a breathtaking kiss right in the middle of the corridor, with the other person who got their torso hit by a bat gasping for air. 

“You-- weren’t kidding!” Marie was gasping for air while Jeanne seemed to be too busy trying to contain the wild kissing frenzy from her sister.  _ Well guess I just won a solid 100 euro!  _

“Holy shit! I am… not apologizing for hitting you with a bat!” Jalter said angrily as her hands wrapped around Jeanne like a small child not wanting to share its favorite toy. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Mind if we get inside before anyone else sees us making out!” Jeanne protested as Jalter began realizing what exactly she had done. Face turning red Jalter invited the two in and prepared for the explanation of a lifetime. 

With the trio safely into Jalter’s small bedroom Marie made herself comfortable on the bed with a bag of frozen beans on her belly area. The Austrian girl found the room to be relatively clean, there were a ton of figurines that were on display on a nearby cabinet while a movie was currently paused on Jalter’s laptop. 

“Jalter do you mind putting some pants on?” Jeanne begged only to receive an angry snarl from her sister who started rummaging through her clothes only to find a relatively clean pair of pants and dramatically jump into them. 

“Why is the Austrian horse bitch here?” Eyes burning holes into Marie’s very soul as Jalter decided to possessively kiss Jeanne right in front of Marie.  _ That’s right bitch, she is mine!  _

“Marie suggested visiting for Christmas. You better apologize to her or else!” Jeanne said with a knowing smile. To Jalter however this smile was the world. As angry as she was for Marie being here she was twice as happy to see the love of her live in the flesh. 

“Here I was preparing to spend Christmas watching movies and working on my figurines!” Jalter sighed happily before turning to Marie who had the biggest grin on her face. “Sorry for hitting you with a bat...”

“I am sturdier than I look! Nevertheless this entire trip was already worth it!” Marie had a mischievous grin, one that spoke of secrets and devious plans. “So for how long have you two been a thing?”

“Couple of months...” Jalter began when painful memories of her mother beating her with a chair leg flooded her mind. Suddenly the pale haired girl looked all too fragile and weak. Her ears started to ring as all she could see was the floor and her mother’s angry face.

“Jalter! Jalter look at me!” Jeanne begged tears already streaming down her face. It had been months since Jalter last had an episode like that. It was an unwritten rule between the two sisters to ignore all talk about their mother. “Hey, she isn’t here anymore! Just please focus on my voice.” 

“Are you an angel?” Jalter asked as she saw Jeanne’s gorgeous face, only to receive a stunning kiss. “A panic attack for a kiss… I call that a good trade.” As Jalter moved to kiss her sister once more a flash of light stopped her. 

“You two are so cute together!!!” Marie squealed as she returned her phone back to her purse. 

“Aren’t you… disgusted that I am in a romantic relationship with my sister?” Jeanne asked worry lacing her voice. Marie was the only person outside of Gilgamesh who knew about the two. Perhaps their relationship was not so unusual as Marie simply laughed at the question.

“Grandpa Leopold likes to say that if people love easter nothing else matters.” Marie gingerly moved to her suitcase and began unpacking her stuff. A terrified expression crept on Jalter’s face as she caught a glimpse of the scandalous clothing Marie had brought. 

“You are sleeping in Brynn’s room since she is away! There is a name on the door so you can’t miss it!” The yellow eyed girl announced as her face reddened even further when Marie excused herself by kissing her and going to the bath for a shower. 

A pair of hands protectively wrapped themselves around the younger d’Arc, spreading a feeling of warmth and love around her.  _ Jeanne is here! My Jeanne is here! I don’t want to let her go!  _ “Jalter you are trembling.”

“First time someone I like is hugging me in about a few months!” She explained as Jeanne led her to bed and resuming the movie Jalter was watching. “I...”  _ Better a life of oh well, than what ifs!  _ “I love you!” 

Jeanne was stunned by the simple yet incredibly sounding phrase that left her sister’s lips. When the two became a unit Jeanne was usually the one who would always say those words. Jalter on the other hand rarely said them. “I am so incredibly happy to hear that! Now then shall we watch the rest of these?” 

“Can you go for another 8 hours of me reciting the script because I know it by heart?” Jalter countered only to receive a gentle bite on her shoulder. Releasing a pleased sigh the younger girl started the second movie, making herself comfortably in Jeanne’s arms thinking of a future where maybe, just maybe they could be together with another small d’Arc running around a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Okay Imma be honest writing this chapter was kinda difficult for me. Mostly because my brain has been on a SWTOR and Quinn/ Anything mood for the past several months.   
> So this entire chapter kinda felt like a chore not gonna lie. On the plus side I do love the idea of having the Bilbo bell that says No thanks you! That does sound like something Jalter would love.  
> For those wondering I did actually research Marie Antoinnete’s family tree to find out who her Grandpa is.  
> Now the question on everybody’s mind is will I ditch this fic since I am kind of in an authors block for it atm. As a childhood hero of mine says “Jedi don’t give up!” so we are going to finish this fic come hell or highwater. Cant say when the next update will be but maybe in May when there is a Jeanne Banner in FGO iirc  
> For now I want to thank each and every one of you who read this, left kudos and commented. I appreciate each and every one of you. And if this fic helped anyone forget the madness that is our world even for a little bit I am happy <3   
> Up next- CH6- I feel whole with you!   
> Where Jalter finally decides to go big or go home! And goes to the most unorthodox person when it comes to advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know ending on a cliff hanger is cheesy but I need a hook okay, besides next chapter is coming up. Soon Also who never saw Jalter as being smart and actually getting her meds in a legal way! Ha SCREW YOU HOLY INQUISITOR BITCH! By the way I literally wrote the bits with the AXE spray because I might have ordered some due to seeing Gilgamesh as a poster boy for it… I REGRET NOTHING AND AM A FUNCTIONING ADULT!!! 
> 
> Next up- CH2- You said something in your sleep.- They talk, Jalter cries then she does something stupid and Jeanne makes everything worse at first followed by amazing at the end.


End file.
